malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Godzilla Gamer/Announcements
This page is dedicated to all announcements on this site, sorted by date. Announcements do not happen on a regular basis. 18/06/14 We are proud to introduce our new admin Wendy Testaburger (see New Admin). Use your powers wisely, Padawan. If you have any questions please contact me on my wall and I will explain the Administrator Control Panel to you. We hope you contribute further to our wikia. Other Announcements * We have hit 900 articles. Keep them coming! ' * A few pages have been locked due to vandalism, one such page is Santy family. Never delete true information or post nonsense comments. Thank you. * Announcements will now happen weekly provided there is enough reason to do so. * Try to avoid offensive comments in BonziBuddy, it may result in a block. * Use the MalwareInfoBox template on as many pieces of Malware as possible. On Classic Editor, simply click the "Visual" tab, then scroll down to the Templates menu on the sidebar. Select "Add other templates" then select "MalwareInfoBox". * For MalwareInfoBoxes, '''always r'emember to use Windows 16-bit (for Win16), Windows 32-bit (for Win32), or Windows 64-bit (for Win64) on "Platform" field. Further info Don't know what to post? Check out these articles below! '''Viruses that need articles = List -- Maintained by me (Godzilla Gamer) Viruses that need videos = List -- Maintained by Ethan (Gree443) Articles that need MalwareInfoBoxes = List -- Maintained by me (Godzilla Gamer) Articles that need some edits = List -- Maintained by Alles Sandro New to the Wiki? Introduce yourself in the chat Chat, and don't be shy to edit articles, we are all friendly people! -Malware Wiki Team The Malware Wiki Administrators are: * Alles Sandro * PokeGlitch483 * Godzilla Gamer * Gree443 * TheMaster001 * Wendy-Testaburger (New arrival!) Feel free to contact us if you have any questions or queries. Don't be shy! What's Hot on the Wiki * What's new? Click Me! Popular Articles * CodeRed * Denzuko * Rotbrow * Spanska.1000 Last updated by Godzilla Gamer (talk) 12:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) 13/07/14 No announcements in a month.... Ah well. This one is pretty important. We are currently aiming to expand our userbase. If anyone has any suggestions on how we should strive to do so please post them below. We are also starting to move/copy over articles from the VirusInfo wiki due to inactivity and no admins currently interested in the project. Not that much of an announcement, but I do have a few misc. points to cover. * Add the following message to all imported articles Note: All code beyond here was imported from name Article Name on the VirusInfo Wiki due to inactivity and chance of vandalism. No-one could be contacted for permission. The Malware Wiki community does not take any credit for the following text, except from and sign with four "~" signs. Remove this note if more First Party info is added! * Add all imported articles to This Category * Requests for adminship are welcome! Ideally post them in User_requests_for_user_rights Want a question answered? Post it below! Qs and As Feel free to ask questions in the comments Those with sysop status may contribute. If you do not have SysOp privellages you may post a comment below. Question 1: Good Edits Q: What is the difference between a good edit and a bad edit? A: Good Edits * Adding information from reliable Secondry sources or Primary sources. Some trusted domains include SecureList. * Created in good faith * Extra information is welcome, as long as the info is somewhat related to said article. * Not created for personal gain, such as badges Bad Edits * Adding vague information that does not make sense * Created in bad faith, intending damage to the website. * Posted for personal gain, such as badges. * Irrelevant information Question 2: Rules Q: Are there any rules to editing/general navigation? A: Not rules as such, but guidelines, however some result in sanctions. * No vandalism - First time: Warning, Second Time: Temporary Ban, Third Time: IP Ban * No excessive caps in chat, typing uneccessary caps for no reason - First time: Warning, Second Time: Kick from chat * No attacking other members - Punishment depends on severity * No posting pornographic content in chat, or anywhere on the website - Immediate IP ban * No badge grinding - See vandalism * No spamming talk pages/message walls - Punishment depends on severity Question 3: General Structure of Articles Q: Are there any general structures of articles that I should be aware of? A: Definitely! * At the beggining of the article, please add the MalwareInfoBox template and fill it in. If you are unable to do that, simply see Template:MalwareInfobox. * Start with both the common name and the technical alias. Example Email-Worm.Win32.Test or Test is an Email Worm that spreads through MS Outlook... * Be sure to detail all information you can find, including Payload and Registry Keys dropped. * Add Media/External sources at the bottom * Add the articles to the applicable categories. * Remember to use Windows 16-bit (for Win16), Windows 32-bit (for Win32), or Windows 64-bit (for Win64) on MalwareInfobox "Platform" field. If you want further help see our Sample Page. Question 4: User Rights Q: What are Admins/Chat Moderators/Beauracrats and what do they do? A: Here's what they do: * Chat Moderators can Kick or Ban users from chat. They do not have any Adminship elsewhere on the site. * Beauracrats can grant any user rights to any user, even to yourself. * Admins can access the Admin Control Panel, where they can block users, IPs, edit navigation and more. Question 5: Block Q: I've got blocked for no reason! Help me! A: Normally if you get blocked it is for good reason, you have been likely vandalising this Wiki, or posting inappropriate comments on this site. However, if you have been posting pornographic images forget it. You will never get unblocked in this case unless you have full proof that your account was compromised. Review our policy to see if you may have broken any of these rules. If not, see this blog post for information about being unbanned. Question 6: Users Q: There is someone vandalising the Wiki. What should I do? A: Report the user to any admin immediately, or report them on community central here. Question 7: Bots Q: Does this Wiki have any bots? A: It did, before any of the current admins joined the site. Currently we have no active bots, although we are planning to get one, eventually. Question 8: Articles Q: I went on the Wiki to find that my article has been deleted or completely rewritten, why is this so? A: Likely we felt the need to rewrite your article, as it contained little information. We may have still used the same source material though. If an article looks like it has been written on a mobile Like This, then we will 100% of the time rewrite it. If your article was deleted, it was probably because it provided a lot of unsourced and vague information. An example was Trollface, stating that copies of the trojan were destroyed. Unless information like this is backed up with a source, then it will be deleted. Last updated by Godzilla Gamer (talk) 11:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Priorities Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement